Agricultural implements, like seeding machines, have a wide transverse working configuration so that the machine covers as much ground as possible in a single pass. Typically, the seeding machine can be folded from its working configuration to a more manageable transport configuration.
Some seeding machines are provided with a frame having a central main frame segment and two wing frame segments. The central main frame segment is provided with a forwardly extending tow bar for coupling the machine to a tractor. The wing frame segments are pivotally coupled to the main frame by fore/aft extending axes so that the wings can flex relative to the main frame to allow the wing frames to more closely follow the contour of the ground. Individual planting units are mounted to the frame segments by parallelogram linkages so that the planting units can move a limited amount up and down relative to the respective frame segment. One method of folding the frame of the seeding machine described above is to forwardly fold the wings along the tow bar.
To plant on more closely spaced rows it is known to interleave the planting units. All of the planting units can be used to plant a narrow row crop, or selective planting units can be raised to planter a wider row crop.
It is also known to pivot planting units on their noses from a horizontal planting position to a more vertical non-planting position.